Justicia
by OmAiRiTa
Summary: Dos reinos, un compromiso, una reina, una hermana, un rey, un farsante, un antifaz, una cocinera, un secuestrador, confuciones, desconfianza, guerra, celos, rabia... todo aquí. MARIxHAOxANNAxYOH Lemmon. Lénlo y dejen reviews!
1. La Reina De La Costa

Justicia  
  
(Capitulo 1) MarixHaoxAnnaxYoh (LEMMON) .:OmAiRiTa:.  
  
Konnichi Wa!!! Ya les cayó encima la maniática de omaira... a decir verdad este es sólo un fic para pasar el rato... no es de lo mejor de lo mejor pero me gusta... como ya habrán notado (si alguien ya leyó mis otros 3 fics, q no creo...) me gusta bastante la pareja de Hao y Anna aunque en lo personal... Hao es sólo para mi ¬¬ ES UN MARIONXHAOXANNAXYOH, LÉANLO (Y es lo único q puedo decir por ahora...) ah si... MANDEN REVIEWS!!!  
  
Y como siempre, ¡¡¡Los agradecimientos y la dedicatoria!!!  
  
Quiero a agradecer a:  
  
Jesikk: X ser la B.F q 1 se puede encontrar!!! Eres pkm... THANKS!!!  
  
Le dedico la chafada esta a Gloria Cruz Mejía y a FeraWeasley (Mi cuñada!!!)  
  
LÉANLO PLEASE!!! ME DICEN SI LES GUSTA O NO (que es lo más seguro)!!!  
  
BASTA DE TANTA MAMADA... A LA HISTORIA...  
  
·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..- °¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..  
  
.:La Reina De La Costa:.  
  
Era medio día.  
  
Nuestra historia comienza en un patio empedrado, el sol evaporaba el agua de la fuente del jardín privado de la princesa Marion.  
  
La dama de las tierras prósperas de la costa, descansaba recostada en la verde hierba que le daba vida a tan lúgubre castillo. Con sus hermosas y frágiles manos acariciaba con sutileza los rosales, cuidando cautelosamente sus manos para no pincharse un dedo.  
  
Cierta nostalgia reinaba en sus ojos y su sentir. Siendo incluso la reina legítima de aquellas tierras, la primogénita... había cosas q simplemente no sabía ni podía gobernar.  
  
Había silencio en su mirada. No había expresión en su rostro.  
  
-Hermana...  
  
-Habla rápido... no tengo todo el día para desperdiciarlo así.  
  
-Has estado todo el día aquí...  
  
-Y realmente te incumben mis razones?  
  
-Yo no he pretendido ofenderte... Sólo quiero hablar sobre tu....  
  
-Compromiso? Ya esta todo hablado... ¿Que quieres que te diga? No voy a anular el compromiso porque tu gustas del príncipe del oeste.  
  
-No! Es sólo que...  
  
-No puedes mentirle a su alteza! Mucho le haz mirado cuando crees que mis ojos son ciegos... numerosas veces le habéis alabado a mis espaldas cuando crees que la reina no lo nota.  
  
-Basta! Eso no es cierto... Calla!  
  
-Tu no das las órdenes aquí. Nunca creí tener jamás una hermana tan desleal.  
  
-No soy desleal a ti.- Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de los ojos de la princesa menor.  
  
-Por supuesto que lo eres, a mi y a mi reino, no sabes el mal que causarías a ambos reinos si no nos casáramos... Además, aquí el príncipe Hao y yo tomamos las decisiones.  
  
-Tu no lo quieres!!! No le mereces!!!- Anna fue fulminada por una mirada asesina.  
  
-Y supongo que tu si...  
  
-Claro...-habló con una voz lacónica y casi inaudible pero en ella se notaba un intenso valor.  
  
-...-  
  
-Marion?  
  
-Su alteza Anna... Está usted exiliada so pena de muerte.  
  
-No me hagas esto... NO MARION!!!  
  
-De hoy en adelante me llamarás "SU ALTEZA"  
  
-Bien... me largo hacia allá.- dijo señalando al oeste.- sólo permíteme ir por mi caballo.  
  
-No, si quieres ir al oeste tendrás que ir caminando.  
  
-De acuerdo.- La princesa comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del amurallado castillo y de pronto se detuvo.-Recordarás este día como aquel en que cometiste la estupidez más grande de toda tu vida...  
  
-LLÉVENSELA!!!.-2 guardias fornidos levantaron a Anna x los codos y la soltaron frente a la gigantesca puerta de roble que adornaba el muro. La obligaron a inclinarse ante Marion quien la miró con asco.-No quiero volver a ver tu rostro por aquí. Ahora anda y vete, te he permitido vivir sólo porque eres mi hermana, puedo cambiar de opinión.  
  
-No me mires así... eres tu la que da asco...  
  
-Lárgate...-dijo amenazadoramente la reina y mandó cerrar las puertas.  
  
-TE ARREPENTIRÁS!!! LO JURO!!!  
  
Anna se hincó y lloró en silencio, después se levantó y decididamente caminó hacia el oeste sin notar que su hermana la miraba marcharse desde la torre más alta del castillo.  
  
·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..- °¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..  
  
Venga! Acabé el 1° Capi. Espero q les haya gustado tanto como a mi (así q no espero mucho)... comentarios a:   
  
¡¡¡Manden Reviews!!! 


	2. Farsante

Justicia  
  
(Capitulo 2) MarixHaoxAnnaxYoh (LEMMON) .:OmAiRiTa:.  
  
He aquí la 2° parte de mi fic: "Justicia"  
  
Espero q esta parte les guste más q la primera... AGUAS!!! No me insulten si se duermen... este capi es más largo.  
  
.:Farsante:.  
  
-Esto no es bueno...  
  
Su ropa era andrajosa y estaba hecha jirones.  
  
-Y si llego y el príncipe Hao no me recibe?  
  
Caminaba cada vez más lentamente.  
  
-Y si "su alteza" ya le dijo q me exilió?  
  
Su cabello estaba sucio, maltratado y enmarañado. (n/a: Ah x cierto... no había dicho q le llega a la cintura... sorry!!!)  
  
-2 días de camino a caballo, 3 días 12 horas en carruaje y 18 horas al vuelo de un dragón... Pero, Cómo mides la distancia y el tiempo al paso de una dama?  
  
-Ya casi llegas mi reina...  
  
-Quién dijo eso... muéstrate plebeyo!!!  
  
-Esta armada?- Le dijo una voz q ella conocía pero no sabía de donde.  
  
-Va a atacarme?  
  
-Porque lo haría?  
  
-No le conteste con preguntas a alguien q carga sangre real en las venas. No soportamos las evasivas.  
  
-Este plebeyo de disculpa con su alteza.-Un muchacho como un par de años más grande q ella se levantó de entre la hierba.  
  
-Príncipe Hao?- Preguntó extrañada la princesa.  
  
-Eso creen muchos...-el muchacho hizo una reverencia.-Yoh... ese es mi nombre, si, soy sirviente del castillo real. Muchos creen q soy el príncipe y de ves en cuando me consienten un poco. El no sabe q existo, claro está, pero somos extrañamente parecidos. De hecho soy yo quien le lleva el desayuno a la cama.  
  
-Pero... como es que no sabe de Ud.?  
  
-Oh, eso es porque nunca ha visto mi rostro.-dijo con una sonrisa pícara en los labios, la princesa no pudo evitar sonreír también cuando el muchacho sacó un antifaz de su bolsillo .-Esa sonrisa es una halago para mi... hace 5 lunas que no sonríes, mi reina.  
  
-Cuanto tiempo tiene siguiéndome?  
  
-Desde q ha salido del castillo, o bueno, desde q la han sacado del castillo.  
  
-Asi que seis días de camino...  
  
-A la marcha de una dama seguida por un plebeyo deslumbrado por su belleza.  
  
-Presumo que eso fue un cumplido...  
  
-No, Fue un piropo...  
  
-Que descaro!!!  
  
-Lo siento, los plebeyos vivimos para arrojarle uno q otro... "cumplido" a las divinas jovencitas que generalmente residen en nuestros condados.  
  
-Que interesante...- dijo la muchacha con ironía en la voz.  
  
-Se preguntará que hacía este, su servidor, en las tierras... de... su...  
  
-"Su Alteza"? Si, me lo pregunto...  
  
-Puessss... verá, esto le va a agradar... el príncipe Hao acababa de enviar una carta que... me tomé la molestia de leer, haciendo buen uso de mi cargo de mensajero, en esta, decía que, bueno, que estaba...- de pronto el joven se acercó a la princesa, levantó el mechón que le estorbaba del cabello de la chica y le susurró al oído: -Enamorado de alguien más...- La princesa dio un respingo, luego el muchacho se apartó y habló con voz normal. –Y como soy muy celoso, o muy metiche, cambié el contenido de la carta y ahora dice: -Yoh se aclaró la garganta un par de veces y luego habló:-"Mi querida soberana [O algo así...]: lamento traerle malas nuevas desde la Marca... [Bla, bla, bla...] me duele hacerlo pero temo que el compromiso que alguna vez nuestros padres forjaron no puede seguir... [Bla, bla, bla... luego cambié todo lo que sigue] lo que sobreviene es que no creo que la razón por las que nos veamos obligados a contraer matrimonio sea la suficiente, le pido mis disculpas y tiempo para pensarlo. Atentamente: El príncipe Hao." Como ve usted, Su Majestad?  
  
-Esto es un ultraje!!! Un escándalo!!! (n/a: bn Harry Potter XDD)  
  
-Si, si, lo sé, Pero soy de espíritu aventurero...  
  
-Podría hacer que lo ejecutaran o que lo ahorcaran por suplantar al príncipe...  
  
-Oh, si, si, lo sé, pero lo que hice a usted le conviene...  
  
Pensó lo que le había dicho aquel plebeyo... ¿Le convenía? ¿Le había hecho creer a su hermana q el príncipe Hao no estaba seguro? ¿Entonces de quien...?  
  
-De quién esta enamorado el príncipe Hao?  
  
-Oh, por eso digo que soy muy celoso o muy metiche.  
  
-Explíquese!!!  
  
-Pues verá... hace mucho me gustaba una princesa muy bonita de rubios cabellos y de ojos esmeraldas... pero ya no...  
  
-Mi hermana!!!  
  
-Claro! Pero ahora estoy enamorado de una hermosa princesita de cabellos dorados y ojos azabaches. Por eso intercepté la carta, no me habría gustado que esa divina criatura anduviera por ahí con el príncipe Hao y mucho menos que fuera su mujer...  
  
-Está queriendo decirme que...  
  
-Sip! El príncipe Hao está enamorado de usted.. aunque quizá no tanto como yo..., pero ya me resigné así que la ayudaré a conseguir lo que quiere. Como ya le he dicho el príncipe Hao gusta de ti, mi reina, y aquí –Yoh sacó un sobre del bolsillo de su capa (n/a: Porque usaba una)- Tengo la carta que habla de su exilio.  
  
-Demando me la devuelva!!!  
  
-No. Este es el plan... fingiré que he sido atacado por... una caravana de exiliados... que he perdido la carta y entonces le diré el contenido... pero a mi manera. ¿Hecho?- dijo el muchacho extendiendo la mano.  
  
-Hecho – contestó la princesa cruzándose de brazos.  
  
-Bien...-guardó su mano, se tiró al piso y rodó ahí un par de veces ensuciándose completamente. Luego se paró.  
  
-Que hace?  
  
-Efectos especiales... Dígame algo... ¿Quién es el hombre que más odia usted en TODO el universo?  
  
-El... Amigo íntimo de mi hermana.  
  
-Con que amigo íntimo... ¿eh?  
  
-Así es  
  
-Bueno. Imagine que la estoy molestando... y golpéeme.  
  
-¿¿¿Qué???  
  
-Sólo hágalo...  
  
Anna golpeó al mensajero real con toda su fuerza en la nariz y cuando el muchacho cayó al piso lo pateó un par de veces.  
  
-Bastante fuerte la princesita.-dijo una vez en pie.  
  
-Gracias!  
  
Yoh tomó una piedra y se rasguñó con ella el rostro varias veces.  
  
-Listo. Ahora vayamos al castillo, pero para ello debe... vestirse apropiadamente.  
  
-Cómo?  
  
-Como hombre claro.  
  
-PORQUE???  
  
-Porque así nos podremos inmiscuir en el castillo sin ser notados y si nos ven... creerán q usted en un hombre.  
  
-Tengo rasgos masculinos?  
  
-No, pero será un despiste por unos cuantos segundos.  
  
-Ah... Bien  
  
-Bueno, vamos a mi casa...  
  
-A SU CASA?!?!?!  
  
-Quiere hacer esto o no? Mi pellejo depende de lo que usted decida.  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
Yoh se acomodó la capa, se puso el antifaz, luego abrazó a la princesa y la cubrió con la capa.  
  
–Acerquémonos al castillo. No deben reconocernos.  
  
Era de Noche.  
  
Que tal? Les gustó? Eso espero.  
  
Agradecimientos:  
  
Gloria: Hola! Ya m di cuenta de que le diste la web a mucha gente... GRAX!!! Porque va a ti y eso es lo q cuenta.  
  
Marionzinha: Descuida, seguro q Marion tiene su lado bueno pero nadie lo ve XD, que más da si es tu tocaya? Haría un fic basado en un ova de SK pero todavía no he visto ninguno ;; este mundo no me quiere. Descuida... si todo viene como va de seguro es una YohxAnna. Td depende de ustedes.  
  
Fera Weasley: Kiubo Fer? Q wueno q te gusta como narro (porq a mi no XD) Sigue leyendo!!! (o si no...) :P  
  
Adelicia: Bueno, no te estoy matando del suspenso ¿no? :P Si le va ir mal a Marion... (ñacañaca XDD) Nah... la verdad no sé, pero en el sig. Capi se resuelven algunas dudas tuyas (supongo). Gracias.  
  
ANNA KYOUYAMA A: Gracias por el cumplido... Ya lo estoy continuando!!!  
  
MUCHAS GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS!!!! No soy nada sin ustedes!!!  
  
CUÍDENSE!!! 


	3. El Mensaje Falso

**Justicia **

_(Capitulo 3) _.:OmAiRiTa:.

MarixHaoxAnnaxYoh

HOOOLA! Disculpen la tardanza. Lo que pasa es que generalmente no empiezo a escribir hasta que no me lleguen por lo menos 5 reviews.

Gracias a: Fera Weasley, Anna azakura, ANNA KYOUYMAMA A, Galatea Dream y Pilika. (somos puras damas... como se nota la cursilería en nuestras venas femeniles. porque el summary es MUY cursi.)

Bueno. Los reviews al final. Y disculpen que no salga los guiones al principio

Disfrútenlo.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.:El Mensaje Falso:.

No habían pasado ni 15 minutos desde que la princesa se logró vestir con las ropas de el mensajero, con las cuales se sentía realmente ridícula, cuando el muchacho la haló por un brazo y la llevó por un pasadizo a las cocinas. Desde ahí podían inmiscuirse sin problema alguno hasta el salón principal. Donde el Príncipe Hao descansaba todos los días.

Escóndase tras esa columna y haga lo que haga no hable y ni deje que el Príncipe Hao la vea.

Bien.

La Princesa se deleitó unos minutos con el Príncipe Hao... Era guapo, sin duda alguna. El largo cabello del muchacho la hacía percibir cierta elegancia de su persona y le daba serenidad a su rostro el que llevara los ojos entrecerrados. Lo que era muy cierto era que el príncipe era tan guapo como lo era Yoh la única diferencia era que cargaba cierta galanura que Yoh no podría ni imitar.

Repentinamente las puertas del gran salón se abrieron e Yoh apareció tras ellas... caminando con tanto garbo como lo tenía el príncipe y con el antifaz negro, que tenía una gran protuberancia en la nariz simulando un pico de un cuervo, como aquél que usaban los Pájaros de la muerte, médicos en Venecia, no muchos años antes cuando la peste arrasó la ciudad.

_(n/a: Unos 300 años antes que nosotros. O sea como en 1700 o algo así que es más o menos el siglo en que nuestra historia se sitúa pues estas son épocas de absolutismo.)_

La Princesa Anna no salía de su perplejidad al ver la escena y al sentir tanta tensión en el ambiente desde que el príncipe abrió los ojos y el mensajero lo encaró. El legítimo heredero al trono se puso de pie como dando orden a su vasallo que se arrodillara.

Su alteza.-pero no lo hizo. Yoh se limito a hacer una reverencia. El muchacho parecía tener muchas agallas.

Seis días tarde...

Disculpe su alteza. Me han atacado unos rebeldes.

Rebeldes, dice?

Si mi rey.

Aún tengo que casarme.

Lo siento. A propósito –con ese "a propósito" se quebró un poco la tensión entre los dos. El príncipe mandó cerrar las puertas y que los dejaran solos. –Eres un heredero suertudo.

Yo?

Si. Por pura SUERTE estaba allí cuando la princesa dictó la carta al escribano.

Sabía que podía confiar en ti.

Anna se tapó la boca horrorizada . El príncipe confiaba en Yoh y su mensajero lo traicionaba de una manera tan baja...

Me complace escucharlo.

Habla.

Dice que su alteza Mari ha exiliado a la princesa Anna so pena de muerte. Y que el compromiso esta roto si tu así lo deseas.

No tienes la original?

No, me han quitado todas mis pertenencias.

No sé como no te quitaron ese antifaz.

Mejor no lo preguntes.

El Príncipe Hao puso una cara molesta.

Así que... exiliada. La verdad es una buena oportunidad de traerla aquí. No sabes hacia donde montaba la princesa cuando salió del castillo?

No montaba. La princesa Mari estaba tan molesta que la sacó del castillo en manos de los guardias y la obligaron a arrodillarse ante ella. Anna le preguntó que si la podía dejar ir por su caballo. La princesa le respondió que si se dirigía hacia tu reino no.

Cruel.

Como ella.

Y bueno. Sabes donde esta?

No. Y para qué, si perdonas mi atrevimiento?

Lo sabes. Sabes que le quiero. Pero deja ya el tema.

No esta mal ruborizarse de vez en cuando. –el tono de broma era tan sutil que no haría enojar a nadie pero que cualquiera podría percibirlo. Así que el príncipe sólo sonrió.-Quieres que la vaya a buscar.

En ese instante la cara del Príncipe Hao denoto un recelo muy ligero pero muy claro.

Quizá pueda llegar sola.

Yoh, que ya había tomado tanta confianza como para darle la espalda volteó a verlo a la cara.

Los celos te están causando tomar decisiones insanas. –Yoh señalo al techo, refiriéndose al príncipe, pues si hubiera habido un espejo en el techo de la majestuosa cúpula el señalamiento de Yoh habría dado justo en su señor. -Acaba de decirme, sea textualmente, que "Sabía que podía confiar en mi"

Es cierto. Entonces que así sea. Ve a buscarla. Cuanto antes mejor.

Su alteza. –Yoh se acercó y besó el anillo que portaba el Príncipe Hao en la mano derecha. Cuando iba de camino a la salida Yoh se detuvo de golpe.

Ah... tu pueblo tiene hambre.

Qué me sugieres que haga? Subo los impuestos?

NO!

Hao lo miró extrañado.

Mejor... recorta el salario de los nobles. Algo así como la quinta parte.

Vas a perder una gran parte detu sueldo.

Mmmm... no importa- y salió por la gran puerta... dejando al Príncipe Hao con una cara que era graciosa.

Luego Anna, cuando todo fue un poco más seguro se escabulló a la cocina de nuevo donde encontró a Yoh. Yoh la tomó de la mano y corrió con ella a una velocidad en la que casi la arrastraba. Al parecer la muchedumbre de las cocinas lo conocía aún sin el antifaz que acababa de quitarse, pues al pasar muchos lo saludaban.

Esa cosa hace que tu cara se vea fea.

Me conformo con que no se vea.

A dónde vamos?

A la caballeriza.

Llegaron e Yoh se subió a uno de los caballos y luego le tendió la mano a la princesa para ayudarla a subir en frente de él. Yoh hizo galopar al caballo por toda la ciudad. Pasaron por calles anchas y estrechas y algunas más angostas aún que las estrechas donde apenas cabía el caballo.

Llegaron a una choza escondida entre los muros de un palacio.

Y esto de quién és? –dijo señalando los altos muros.-

La amiga íntima del Príncipe Hao.

Ya veo. Ella sabe de ti?

Quieres decir que si conoce mi verdadero rostro?

Si...

Creo que no.

Y esta casa?

Mía.

Cuántos cargos tienes en el castillo?

Bueno... soy conde, mensajero... –dijo Yoh contando mientras abría la casa. –entra.

Terminaste?

No. –pausa- tengo que ir con el sastre. Ya casi es medianoche. El Príncipe Hao ya estará descansando.

Dónde voy a dormir entonces?

Conmigo.

Qué?

Alguna mejor idea? La ciudad vomita gente. Nadie te aceptaría en su morada a menos que les pagaras, cosa que espero no piense hacer.

De acuerdo...

Bueeeno. Mi casa debe ser una pocilga para ti... mi reina.

No soy reina. Y tu casa es agradable y... una pregunta.

Si?

Si trabajas para el rey debes ganar mucho dinero.

No hay una pregunta ahí...



De acuerdo... Si gano mucho dinero.

Entonces porqué no tienes una casa gigantesca?

No tiendo a ser ostentoso además el año pasado hubo una crisis terrible de comida y hoy me di cuenta de que podría repetirse, por eso le dije al Príncipe Hao de que nos recortara el sueldo...

Qué tiene que ver con el dinero.

Ah! Que quiero ahorrar por si la comida se pone muy cara.

Entiendo. Es inteligente.

Entraron a una habitación muy chiquita donde sólo había una vela que daba poca iluminación, una ventana pequeña y una cama que apenas cabía en la pared pues no era nada pequeña.

Tu dormirás en mi cama y yo me las arreglaré. De acuerdo?

Claro que no. Es tu casa, es tu cuarto, es tu cama, yo veré donde me duermo.

Duerme tu allí.

Que no.

Ambos se quedaron callados mirándose a los ojos como si intentaran hacer ceder al otro pero ninguno de los dos lo logró. El único fruto que hubo en ese instante de enfrentamiento fue que ambos pensaron lo mismo.

Tu de aquel lado.-dijo ella señalando al lado derecho de la cama al tiempo que Yoh decía: -Yo de este lado.-señalando el lado derecho de la cama.

Perfecto. -Anna miró a Yoh.

Duerme con eso. Nunca lo uso.

Bien.

Yoh permitió a Anna acostarse primero pues el lado en le que ella dormiría, el derecho, estaba pegado a la pared y luego él se acostó. La mujer que ignoraba por completo los cargos que Yoh representaba en aquella ciudad se durmió rápidamente, el mensajero, conde, consejero real, farsante y mellizo del Príncipe Hao simplemente no pudo dormir.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

YA ACABEEEÉ! (ahora necesito transcribir el sig. Capi puff!) Espero que les haya gustado. Saben? Me obligaron a empezar a escribir porque no pensaba hacerlo hasta que tuviera los 5 reviews pero. Generalmente pido 10 pero en este fic haré una excepción porque si me espero a los 10 no acabaré jamás.

GRACIAS A:

**Pilika:** Mmm la verdad no creo que haya un LxP. Quieres 3 razones? 1.- no me gusta el LxP 2.- Hehe aquí entre nos... _Len es un príncipe y Pilika no..._ no puedo casarlos... de hecho lo pienso casar con la hermana de los príncipes del oeste... ESO FUE UN SPOILER! 3.- Pilika no sale casi en el fic.. uu. Mil gracias por escribir. ¿Haz leído más de un fic mío? (TODO un halago).

**Galatea Dream:** Oh no te apures el YxA todavía no llega a su máximo esplendor... (todavía hay unos asuntos pendientes con la virginidad de Anna que de hecho no sé quien de los dos sea el indicado para quitársela). Esto sale en el capítulo 5 que se llama "Almas Clandestinas" YA ESTUVO CON LOS SPOILERS! Gracias!

**ANNA KYOUYAMA A:** Sabías que fuiste el primer nombre que me aprendí de todo No? PUES AHORA LO SABES! (Eres especial) Si leíste el review anterior creo que de diste cuenta de que hay muchas cosas que faltan entre Yoh y Anna. Este capi sólo durmieron juntos... obviamente va a haber más.

**Anna azakura:** DISCULPA QUE TE CONTESTE CASI MEDIO AÑO DESPUÉS! Hey! Yoh va a salir ganando, se va a hacer Rey. (cosa que él no esperaba) Y DALE CON LOS SPOILERS! Creo que me base en el principio en "Ever After" de Drew Berrymore (desde que me mandaste el review traté de checarlo pero se me olvidó). GRACIAS!

**Fera Weasley:** HOOOLA CUÑIS! Los efectos especiales se me ocurrieron… porque… porque si. Lo de la piedrita estuvo un poco cruel. Las cosas interesantes (ahí van otros 2 spoilers ù.ú) Salen después de que Hao y Anna se dan el acostón.. jeje. (Léase: GUERRA) Bueno aki me tienes.

Dije demasiadas cosas... demasiados spoilers. Nótese que a ustedes los tengo chiqueados!

Una confesión: NO SÉ PORQUE LE PUSE JUSTICIA AL FIC. (Se iba a tratar de confrontaciones ideológicas entre Len, Jeanne y Hao "cada uno tiene su propia justicia") Quizá si convierta en fic esa idea. ¿les parece?

BUENO! NOS VEMOS!


	4. Recuerdos y Manzanas

Justicia

_(Capitulo 4)_

MarixHaoxAnnaxYoh

.:Shiny Eliptic Omi-chan:.

HOLA! Perdón por tardarme tanto. Me había quedado estancada en el fic "Hormonas". Pero ya no importa el punto es que está aquí ¿no?

Este va a: JUNY S. TAO y a Dann Jaganshi!

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.:Recuerdos y Manzanas:.

Despertó con el sol adornándole las pestañas. A pesar de haber dormido con ropa, que no sólo era casual sino que era de hombre, había dormido como ni siquiera siendo una niña dormía. Desde que sus padres murieron y dejaron a su hermana mayor al mando de todo no había podido dormir. Y si, aunque la quería… le tenía mucho miedo.

Terminó de abrir los ojos y vio un escotado vestido color rosa muy claro y una nota encima de él que decía.

"Su alteza… el vestido más bello que haya podido encontrar en todo el reino. Exclusivo para usted. El sastre me dijo que esperaba que se le viera bien, yo le respondí que con un cuerpo como el tuyo, todo se ve bien, incluso mi ropa."

Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba sola en la habitación. Miró alrededor y vio no más que la cama, un par de velas gastadas en una mesita de noche y un dibujo al parecer de tres niños en un lienzo un poco viejo enmarcado en oro… Cómo sabía que de tres niños? Simple… un pedazo del lienzo, una esquina estaba dibujado un castillo, un trono y una corona, en la mitad del lienzo y abarcando mucho de este estaban hechos con deditos un corazón muy grande y muy rojo y un gran pastel y a la esquina opuesta ala corona estaban sólo un par de manos pintadas con negro y un caballo un tanto mal echo.

Todo en aquella casa era humilde… excepto por ese cuadro, parecía tener una aire a un gran castillo, era el estilo propio de los lúgubres castillos en los que estaba acostumbrada a vivir.

Estiró sus piernas logrando tocar el piso con sutileza. Dejó escapar un leve bostezo. Tocaron a la puerta.

.-Su alteza? –la muy femenina voz de una mujer adornó el ambiente.

.-Adelante.

Abrieron. Y se dejaron ver dos mujeres, una de largos cabellos celestes (n/a: Como que no va…) muy delgada y otra un poco más rolliza de cabellos rosados. Hicieron una reverencia.

La princesa rió. –No por favor. Yoh es ya bastante formal.

La delgadita rió con una frescura inigualable. –Bueno, alteza. Vinimos a ayudarla con su vestido. Yoh nos pidió atentamente que la lleváramos donde el Príncipe Hao.

.-Muchas gracias, de verdad lo aprecio.

.-Somos Tamao –dijo la pelirrosada- Y Pilika, a sus órdenes.

Anna nunca se había sentido tan querida en su castillo. Quizás era porque el Príncipe Hao estaba enamorado de ella, quizás porque para Yoh era "su reina" y no había otro monarca sobre su cabeza, quizás porque estaba suficientemente lejos de su hermana, algo había pero Anna nunca se había sentido tan querida en su castillo.

Se quitó la ropa de Yoh, se dejó una camisola y Tamao y Pilika la ayudaron a ponerse el corsé que la verdad estaba bastante ancho, Anna estaba acostumbrada a no hablar sin jadear pues las mucamas de su castillo tenían órdenes de amarrar bien fuerte hasta el último nudo. Se sentía extraña pero cómoda. Después de vino el vestido que le quedaba de maravilla, tenía un toque campirano pero no dejaba de ser exquisitamente elegante. Tamao le puso unas cuantas joyas, nada del otro mundo, nada para una princesa acostumbrada a los más ostentosos bienes, pero lindos. Pilika la prestó unas zapatillas rosadas y voilá! (n/a: Vualá ¿vale?).

.-Ay, pero si se ve preciosa!

.-Lo sé.

.-Gracias –dijo Anna algo cohibida.

Se consideraba a si misma una princesa normal, pero en realidad no lo era. Era, para ser realeza, demasiado considerada con los súbditos. Los grandes reyes, hijos de reyes, desde siempre vieron por si mismos y nada más. Anna era distinta, sus padres murieron cuando ella era aún muy niña, jamás tuvo mucha oportunidad de aprender los "Códigos De Una Noble Refinada" que toda princesa debía seguir, como su hermana Mari. Jamás se pensó superior al resto del reino y eso la hacía una persona agradable.

.-Disculpen la desfachatez pero… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

.-Yo soy hermana de Yoh y Pilika es amiga de la familia.

.-Ah, disculpen.

.-No hay porque excusarse.

.-Bueno, asuntos sin importancia! Vamos al carruaje, que nos esperan allá afuera.

.-Para qué?

.-Para que vaya con el Príncipe Hao, por supuesto!

Tan pronto como salieron de la casita del mensajero del príncipe los guardias reales abrieron las puertas del carruaje. Pilika se montó, con ayuda de un guardia, a un lado del conductor y Tamao entró con Anna al carromato.

.-Porqué Pilika va afuera?

.-Porque… yo soy la cocinera del príncipe.

.-Oh, así que se supone que pasé la noche contigo?

.-Si. Y Pilika vende pasteles en una plaza a las afueras de la ciudadela.

.-Es por eso que ella va afuera?

.-Sé que es injusto, pero es por eso.

En realidad llegaron rápido, el carruaje no era más que un lujo que se daban, pues a pocos pasos ya habrían estado en los jardines, eso si, los jardines eran gigantescos, pero el príncipe Hao nunca salía a ellos, según Tamao. Anna comentó que su hermana sólo salía a los jardines cuando necesitaba pensar.

Llegaron a un alto muro que impedía la vista hacia el verdadero castillo. Gritaron desde encima de el muro en una de las atalayas: -Identifíquese!

Y luego se escuchó gritar a Pilika: -La Princesa Anna!

Inmediatamente se abrieron las puertas.

.-Aquí viene lo más hermoso de todo el maldito reino.

Y ahí estuvo, tal y como Tamao lo había advertido. Eran los jardines más hermosos que jamás hubiera visto. El pasto era perfectamente verde, tenía flores de miles de colores, árboles de frutos perfectos, pajarillos cantores, nidos en las ramas… era el paraíso adornando a un ostentoso castillo que se erguía tras él con majestuosidad. Anna en ese momento creía ser capaz de saltar del carruaje para oler las flores y comer una manzana de aquellos hermosos árboles.

.-Alteza.

.-Si?

.-A que es lo más bello…

.-Es hermosísimo!

.-Cuando esté con el príncipe. Un día que estén a solas, pídale dos manzanas!

.-Dos manzanas?

.-Si, es muy bueno escogiéndolas, pero dígale que sean de su jardín. Nadie tiene permitido tocar nada más que sus jardineros y tampoco pueden comer los frutos, sólo él.

.-Quieres que te dé una no es cierto?

.-Si no es molestia!

.-Por supuesto que no¿Y la segunda para qué?

.-Para ti. Supongo que deben saber tan bien como se ven! –Tamao suspiró- Es un hombre bondadoso.

.-Eso espero.

.-Si, lo es. Sus manzanas son de las cosas más preciadas que tiene y cada vez que ve niños cerca del muro desde su ventana, él sale, corta una manzana para cada uno y se las da. La mayoría corren a sus madres a decirles "Mamá, el príncipe me dio una de sus manzanas!". Él les dice a los niños "Es tuya, cómetela" pero todos les dan a sus padres, a sus hermanos, etcétera. Las manzanas tienen un significado para él.

.-Cuál?

.-Yoh nunca ha querido decírmelo.

Anna se asomó por la ventana y les echó una última mirada a las manzanas. No se le iba a olvidar.

Miró más allá y vio que la calzada estaba toda llena de guardias con armas, mirando todos a la nada, muy erguidos, muy bien formados.

Bajaron del carromato y caminaron hacia las puertas del castillo. Las 3 damas se pararon frente a la puerta y esta se abrió de golpe. Pudieron observar al príncipe sentado en su trono y a su lado derecho, al mensajero.

_.-Es su consejero?_

_.-Mi hermano? Claro¿No te lo había dicho?_

_.-No!_

Comenzaron a caminar al paso hacia el príncipe.

_.-Es su más grande amigo…_

_.-Pero si le hace cada jugarreta sucia._

_.-Es que a mi hermano le molesta mucho la actitud de la nobleza._

.Vamos, sigue tú. –Dijo Pilika y se pararon de golpe.

Anna dio unos pasos más y se paró en seco a un par de metros de los muchachos. Le dirigió una furtiva mirada a Yoh. El Príncipe se paró y recibió a la princesa con una reverencia. Ella respondió con una leve inclinación.

.-Veo que es cierto.

.-¿Que he sido exiliada so pena de muerte? Si, ya lo creo.

.-Irrelevante! Puede quedarse en mi castillo cuanto tiempo desee.

.-Mis más sinceros agradecimientos.

.-Es un placer. Si perdona mi atrevimiento…

.-Seré capaz.

.- ¿Dónde ha pasado usted la noche?

.-Con la cocinera, majestad. –dijo Anna e Yoh le hizo una mueca como de "muy bien" a ese termino de "majestad", si Anna quería casarse, ese era el camino.

.-Oh, por Dios, no tanto respeto! –le sonrió a la rubia y ella le contestó con una risita leve. –Bien y dígame, cómo llegó usted ahí?

.-No lo sé, su alteza, ah! Perdón. Estaba tan cansada, su fiel siervo me llevó hasta ahí, le juro que apenas recuerdo su rostro.

.-Su rostro, dice? Curioso. Porque yo nunca lo he visto!

.-Oh, no! Descuide, No he visto más que lo que usted ha visto ya.

.-Parece increíble. Este joven ha estado a mis servicios por más de una década. Tengo 21 años y jamás he visto su rostro sin ese feo pajarraco.

La palabra "pajarraco" había roto un poco el hielo en la sala.

.-No señor, le aseguro que no le agradaría ver mi rostro.

.-Bueno, eso no importa ya. Están lista la habitación de su alteza Anna?

.-Cielo santo. Está lista desde que conoces a la princesa! –se acercó a Hao y le susurró al oído- _¿Para qué le damos una habitación si cabe muy bien en la tuya?_

.-Yoh, compórtate, cuando vayamos de cacería dices todas las majaderías quieras, aquí no.

.-Bueno, bueno. No te irrites, jinete!

.-Anda, lleva a la Princesa Anna a sus aposentos. Luego quiero que regreses aquí.

.-Si, señor. –Yoh le tendió una mano a Anna y esta la tomó con delicadeza. Iban caminando hacia el ala oeste cuando Yoh se detuvo de pronto. –Oye soberano…

.-Si?

.-Cuál es el consejero real más divertido que conoces?

.-Sólo dime que quieres que reconozca tus dotes de arlequín y lo haré!

Yoh salió con una carcajada y a Anna tomada de la mano. El muchacho la condujo a la planta más alta del castillo.

.-No debiste haber mencionado lo de mi rostro!

.-Lo siento.

.-Si algo le molesta es no saber como soy…

.-Ya dije que lo siento!

.-Si, bueno. Ya no importa.

.-Pero, te llevas tan bien con él!

.-Si, es un buen hombre. Una media hora antes de que llegaras regalo 5 manzanas.

.-Ah! A propósito, qué significan para él las manzanas?

.-Cuando era chico se juntaba con sus hermanos en los jardines a cortar manzanas y dárselas a su madre par hacer tartas y esas cosas.

.-O sea que deber ser un recuerdo bonito.

.-Si y no!

.-Por qué?

.-Porque sus hermanos murieron y sus padres también. Sucede que secuestraron a sus hermanos, los mataron y como no lograban encontrarlos el Rey se quitó la vida y la Reina murió de hambre.

.-Oh, por Dios! Eso es terrible.

.-Si. Digamos que quedó él solo a cargo de todo.

.-Sabía cómo habían muerto sus padres pero no sus hermanos!

.-Es una tragedia. Tiene al asesino en la cárcel.

.-Y por qué no lo manda fusilar?

.-Porque el aún confía en que sus hermanos están vivos. Y si ese hombre, Silver, está vivo, están vivas las esperanzas del príncipe. –silencio- Así que, por eso las manzanas son importantes y regalar una de SUS manzanas es como regalar un pedacito de su corazón. Él me lo dijo.

.-Eso es… tan dulce.

Yoh se dio cuenta de que Anna lloraba. –Mi reina yo no quería…

.-Es que… me da melancolía, yo escapé de mi hermana y sus hermanos escaparon de él!

.-No, linda, no llores- la abrazó y al minuto dijo: -Ver tu carita triste me deprime…

.-Lo siento.

.-No. Mira dejemos esto ya. –se separó de ella, le dedicó una bonita sonrisa y luego exclamó –Taraaaán! Tu habitación.

Anna dejó salir un silbido de admiración. Era una gran puerta de caoba con un majestuoso cisne tallado y un picaporte de oro. Anna tomó la llave de las manos de Yoh, y que en las manos de ella se veía gigantesca. La insertó en la cerradura y la giró. Antes de empujar la puerta admiró la llave. Era toda de oro con diamantes incrustados…

.-Es mucha inversión para una llave.

.-La llave de un cuarto, que no es cualquier cuarto.

.-Ah no?

.-No, este cuarto tiene historia.

.-Cuál es?

.-No se si quiero preenjuiciarte, pero prácticamente a eso viniste.

.-Vamos, dime!

.-Cuando el Rey fue joven, fue príncipe, la princesa de las tierras del norte se quedó en esta habitación. Entonces era una habitación normal, pero durante la estancia de la mujer se cambió la puerta por esta del cisne, se hizo la llave, el picaporte, todo! Al final de la remodelación el Rey se casó… con la Reina!

.-La Reina estuvo aquí antes de casarse con el Rey?

.-Si. Por eso Hao también considera algo especial… tu llegada. Igual que la Reina llegaste huyendo de tu reino, a ella la iban a obligar a casarse con el Rey viudo.

.-El del reino del bosque negro?

.-Si.

.-Que miedo.

.-Si. Entonces… todo estaba planeado Anna. Adelante, entra! -Anna empujó la puerta pero no se movía. –Oye, eso es raro… nunca se pega al piso a menos que haya llovido mucho o que no entren todos los días a limpiar. Tengo que informar de esto! –y habiendo dicho esto se acercó a la puerta y empujó con fuerza pero la puerta se abrió con sólo tocarla. –Pero si estaba normal!

.-Bueno, creo que no podré abrir y cerrar la puerta yo sola.

.-Ya veré como arreglamos eso. Entra!

Anna dio unos pasos y se encontró dentro de una bóveda muy grande que tenía pintada una orquídea y el piso de mármol. En una de las cuatro paredes estaba la cama, con doseles y pliegues de una tela muy suave con flores bordadas en las esquinas (n/a: No me digan que está sobrecargado! Es barroco!) El tocador, de madera muy oscura como el resto de la habitación, tenía un juego de peines y cepillos de marfil, y muchos y distintos perfumes. A un lado tenía una puerta, Anna le pidió ayuda a Yoh para abrirla y se maravilló con todo lo que allí había: Cientos de pares de zapatillas, cientos de vestidos, cientos de sombreros y muchísimos abanicos!

.-Cada vestido tiene un par de zapatillas, su sombrero y un abanico que le haga juego, me creerías si te dijera que en ese cajón están enumerados los tipos de de corsés para cada vestido?

.-En serio?

.-Si! Esta sala está preparada desde que mi señor estuvo comprometido con tu hermana. Cada día esta habitación debía estar lista por si llegaba de imprevisto. Como tu hiciste!

.-Todos los vestidos están…

.-Limpios! Como recién lavados. Las zapatillas se lustran 5 veces al mes, los sombreros se limpian cada semana. Los abanicos cada 2 meses. La habitación se asea dos veces al día y las sábanas se cambian diario.

.-Dios! Siento que el más mínimo roce que haga lo va a ensuciar todo.

.-Por supuesto que no. Estás hecha de cristal.

.-Pues será, pero estoy completamente sucia! No he tomado un baño desde que salí de mi castillo!

.-Ah, por supuesto. Ven –dijo y le tendió la mano.

Anna caminó con él fuera de la habitación, bajaron unos dos pisos y la condujo a una puerta que abrió con cautela. Tras ella había una bañera muy grande hecha de cantera con grandes rocas a un lado, varias jofainas de cerámica y un par de bancas de cantera labrada. A un lado de estas estaba un pequeño lazo que subía y luego bajaba por un tubo.

.-El sistema es este: cada que te quieras dar un baño sólo tira del lazo unos 15 minutos antes para que se prendan las calderas allá abajo. Vendrán las criadas y listo.

.-Gracias, Yoh.

.-Es un placer! –dijo, tiró del lazo y se escuchó un ajetreo un piso abajo. El muchacho se iba retirando del baño cuando se paró en seco. –Ah, olvidaba! En unas dos horas va a venir la esposa del sastre para tomarte las medidas y que se te manden a hace runos cuantos vestidos. Necesitas uno muy elegante para el cumpleaños de príncipe! Es pronto!

.-Qué emoción! Vestidos!

.-Si. El sastre es muy bueno, sabrá exactamente que hacer para que te veas… mejor. Aunque es casi imposible. Ahora, te dejo –dijo y luego hizo un altavoz con las manos y susurró –_sola con tu mugre!_

Anna cogió una esponja y se la aventó a la cara pero Yoh logró esquivarla. –Respétame lacayo!

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

Después de mucho tiempo aquí estuvo la continuación. Sucede que con el fic de Hormonas me estaba sobrecargando y pues, ya ven! Quise adelantarle a este! Sucede que ya está escrito pero me da mucha weva pasarlo. Con respecto a contestar rr. Pues ya no c puede!

**GRACIAS A: Lintu Asakura, Lupi-chan, Galatea Dream, ANNA KYOUYAMMA A y a Yohana**.

Yo sé que el HaoxAnna es lo máximo! La cosa se pondrá interesante no se asusten! Algo sucede después de YohXAnna y es un detallito que me gusta! Y ano los voy a hacer sufrir tanto… bueno, quien sabe! ANNA K.A. no creo haber leído un fic tuyo… pero supongo que si. Ai, no sé! Si no pues lo leeré! El de "tratando de olvidar…" se me antoja! Es que… amo el HaoxAnna. Weno niñas, muchas gracias!

NOS VEMOS!

**7 rr, les pido!**


	5. La Peste

**Justicia **

_(Capitulo 5)_

MarixHaoxAnnaxYoh

.:OmAiRiTa:.

Después de una estúpida ausencia total de la zona de Shaman King vuelvo con algo que quizás a muchos no les hará feliz ver. Juro que terminaré hormonas un dia, sip, un día antes del año 2010, juuuro! (antes de 2009 pues!!)

No, hoy no hay dedicación, bueno si, a mi mami que me prohibió acercarme a la computadora. A Prodigy, que de pronto se cayó y ahora no tengo internet y no puedo ver Naruto (joder el shippuden 32 es muy lindo!!). A la pobre Daniela (que su nombre en realidad es Danielle –la conozco desde hace años y no lo sabía!!) que la dejé plantada en el msn y ahora no podremos seguir con nuestra vida real. Uuh, no sé hay a tantas personas a las que puedo agradecerles hoy. Mi hermana tiene el día jodiendo con que quiere le lap de mi papá porque aquí hay un juego que la suya no tiene y tengo que quitarme de cuando en cuando…

Lean.

Punto.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.:Bubónica:.

Habiendo acabado de bañarse, vestirse y arreglarse un poco Anna bajó hacia el salón principal esperando una buena oportunidad para arreglar su asunto de las manzanas. Trató de no hacer mucho ruido al bajar la escalinata de piedra y cuando estuvo ahí se sorprendió al ver que Yoh no estaba con el Príncipe Hao, trató de volver sigilosa a su habitación a seguir contemplando sus vestidos nuevos pero… justo cuando daba el primer paso atrás, fue interrumpida por el mismo príncipe.

-Princesa Anna?

Ya no había nada que hacer. –Príncipe…

-A qué debo su agradable visita?

-Yo… sólo quería saber si… -Anna sonrió rompiendo la barrera de respeto excesivo que los separaba- ¿Quiere salir a los jardines?

-¿A los jardines?

-¿Qué sentido tiene estar aquí sentado cuando hay tantas cosas bonitas allá afuera?

-No lo sé, me gusta pensar en silencio.

-¿Qué tanto ruido pueden ser unos pajarillos?

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo princesa, usted gana.

-Soy Anna.

El Príncipe Hao sonrió también, se paró de su trono y le tendió el brazo a Anna que lo sujetó cariñosamente.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

.-Este es mi árbol favorito, lo planté con mi hermano –el príncipe rió por lo bajo, como intentando ocultar que le traía buenos recuerdos estar ahí parado- El muy idiota siempre se caía de la primera rama.

La princesa rió imaginando a un niño tratando se subir y cayéndose al pisar la primera rama. –En serio?

-Si… Anna, tu risa es hermosa. –Ella parpadeó perpleja, era la primera vez que el príncipe era tan directo –Y también tus ojos.

-Gracias… -dijo esta al tiempo que bajaba la mirada, ruborizada.

La tomó de la mano, sigiloso y le susurró al oído: -Ven.

-¿A dónde?

-Sólo sígueme.

Comenzaron a caminar rápido por senderos cada vez más pequeños. Hasta que llegaron a un patio de piedra que tenía una cúpula de vidrio tapizada de enredaderas, con fuentes a los costados. Despedía un aire a tranquilidad infinita y a medida que se acercaban se sentía aún más el olor floral.

-En realidad, es aquí donde pienso las cosas importantes.

-Ya veo por qué.

El Príncipe Hao suspiró y se sentó en la verde y olorosa hierba. –La cuestión es que me siento más en paz si veo el lugar que si entro a él.

-En serio? –dijo Anna

-Curioso, no? Es ostentoso y después de haber permanecido un año encerrado en una pocilga cuando me secuestraron… las cosas ostentosas no me gustan.

-Pero entonces por qué…?

-El castillo? Bueno, soy el Príncipe Hao y debo vivir como tal. Los códigos, las tradiciones, las leyes lo marcan así. No puedo hacer mucho.

-Así que en realidad no le gusta estar en el castillo.

-En realidad no, pero puedo soportarlo si estás en él, mi bella princesa. –dijo galante el Príncipe Hao besando la mano de Anna que se ruborizó de sobremanera.

-Disculpe, su alteza, pero… -dijo retirando su mano- No creo haber pasado suficiente tiempo con usted como para aceptar esta clase de comportamiento, le ruego me disculpe. - Anna se paró recogiendo su vestido pero Hao la detuvo por una mano.

Ya parado Hao la atrajo hacia él. –Yo la amo… y siempre lo he hecho y sé… que si me da una oportunidad, quizás…

-Pero su alteza… mi hermana y…

-No, eso terminó –dijo él acercándose poco a poco a ella hasta que pudo tomarla entre sus manos. –Princesa… sé mi reina! Sé mi reina, vive en mi palacio, te amaré hasta la muerte y te daré una vida que cualquier doncella de este mundo pueda desear! Podrás bañarte en agua de rosas y cubrirte el cuerpo de oro, serás la reina más hermosa que el viejo continente haya tenido jamás y la gente se arrodillará a tus pies y sabrá que el Rey es feliz porque tiene consigo a la dama más agraciada y perfecta que los dioses han creado… serás feliz y dichosa, y yo seré feliz si tan solo… si tan solo aceptas casarte conmigo…

-Yo… no sé que decir es todo tan… repentino.

-Juro por mi corazón enardecido de amor que jamás en mi vida había visto una mujer más encantadora, tus ojos son perfectos y cada centímetro de tu piel me llama a hacerte mía – y diciendo la palabra "mía" la atrajo hasta él por el torso- porque te amo… porque sé lo que una doncella pura y bella como tú merece y puedo dártelo… Hagamos de nuestros reinos uno y que tu hermana, los reyes del norte, del sur y del centro comprendan que nuestro amor no conoce fronteras y perdurará por siempre!

-Príncipe Hao…

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

La Princesa volvió a su habitación con dos manzanas en las manos y las dejó en su lecho, se quitó las zapatillas y se recostó entre las almohadillas almidonadas y miró hacia la ventana que alumbraba el centro de sus aposentos. Se relajaba dejando que su mente flotara pensando… qué era lo mejor, cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-Adelante –dijo poniéndose las zapatillas. Se las quitó enseguida al notar que era Yoh quien había entrado por el marco de la puerta.

-Y podría saber, si perdonas mi atrevimiento, cómo es que entraste, con la poca fuerza que tienes?

-Me esforcé… no quería pedir ayuda.

-Eso pensé. –Yoh hizo silencio y se recargó en una de las paredes de modo sombrío –Le afectó mucho, sabes?

-Yo… -Anna escondió la cara y se puso de nuevo las zapatillas- no sabía que decir…

-Princesa… ¿a qué viniste?

-Sólo huía de mi hermana!

-Por qué?

-Porque…

-Porque estabas enamorada de él, no¡Ese fue nuestro acuerdo!

-No! No fue nuestro acuerdo, jamás dijimos que yo debía casarme con él.

-¿Y entonces qué querías?

Anna frunció el entrecejo molesta y dijo: -Me temo que debo pedirle que abandone mis aposentos, dígale al Príncipe Hao que bajaré para la cena y que en tanto no quiero que NADIE me moleste.

-Me temo que eso no será posible, Princesa Anna.

-Disculpe?

-La mujer del sastre está aquí.

-Hágala pasar, pero sólo ella y no pienso salir de aquí.

-Así será, su alteza –dijo Yoh con una exagerada reverencia y una mirada de profundo enojo.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

Cuando la esposa del sastre entró Anna se llevó una sorpresa, la mujer era casi tan joven como ella. Tenía un bello cabello verde y místicos ojos azules. Tan pronto encontraron miradas las mujer se inclinó ante la princesa.

-Su Alteza.

-Quién eres, buena mujer?

-Soy la hija del sastre, su alteza.

-¿Hija?

-Así es, su majestad, mi madre está gravemente enferma y no pudo asistir. Pero vengo en nombre suyo para tomarle medidas para sus vestidos.

-De acuerdo.

Las criadas ayudaron a Anna a quitarse el vestido y poco a poco y con mucho respeto a mujer fue tomando las medidas de la princesa.

-Se parece usted mucho a su padre.

-¿Qué? -Las criadas se asustaron por el tono entre ofendido y sorprendido de Anna y se alejaron un poco. –Conoció a mi padre?

-Yo era una chiquilla, pero le puedo decir que mi padre le hizo muchos trajes, era un hombre muy minucioso a la hora de vestir, quizás no tan exquisito como lo es el Príncipe, aunque mucho más elegante.

Anna se sentó en su cama dispuesta a escuchar más, pero Jun, la hija del sastre siguió haciendo dibujos y cálculos para los vestidos y corsés.

-Si mal no recuerdo… este –dijo entrando al cuarto de los vestidos y saliendo con una caja de madera –Le vendría bien. Puede usarlo esta noche en lo que confeccionamos sus vestidos.

-Espere! Cuénteme algo de mi padre!

-No lo tengo permitido, su majestad. Pero algo puedo decirle… ¿Sabe dónde murieron sus padres?

-Aquí

-¿Y sabe por qué?

-Unos rebeldes del reino… los mataron de camino al este.

-Exactamente, esos mismos rebeldes capturaron a los hijos del Rey y sólo devolvieron al mayor, al Príncipe Hao. Tenga usted cuidado con quien trata. Aliados de los rebeldes están fuera de la prisión y no dudarían en dañarla si así pudieran llegar al Príncipe.

La mujer hizo otra reverencia y salió con sus apuntes y herramientas. Anna se quedó callada…

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

A lo hora de la cena Anna estaba vestida y acicalada para la ocasión, sería la primera vez que vería al príncipe después de la charla en los jardines en la que se dignó a darle un "Debo pensarlo" por respuesta. Y bajó solemne ante la mesa en la que sólo estarían sentados ellos dos.

Tan pronto llegó al gran salón el príncipe Hao se levantó y la saludo con una reverencia. Un lacayo la guió hasta su silla al otro lado de la cabecera en la que se encontraba el príncipe pero Anna no caminó.

-Oh, por favor, le ruego, no tan lejos –dijo sonriéndole al Príncipe Hao y acercándose a la silla a su lado izquierdo.

Este se sonrió divertido por los caprichos de la rubia y le pidió al lacayo que le preparara la mesa a un lado suyo y tan pronto lo había hecho la princesa Anna se sentó al lado del heredero al trono. Los dejaron solos, pero incluso solos existía una barrera que no le permitía hablar a Anna y permanecieron callados un rato hasta que el Príncipe Hao se dignó a tomar la palabra.

-Princesa…

Eso era lo único que necesitaba, una palabra para empezar a hablar. –Soy Anna… disculpe que haya hecho este numerito hace unos minutos, pero me parecía descortés de mi parte… sentarme tan lejos…

El príncipe sonrió una vez más, le gustaba la ligereza con la que la princesita se saltaba las reglas y pautas establecidas, así sin más y fue así que empezó la cena, con manjares que ni el mismo Príncipe Hao estaba acostumbrado a comer, más como estaban celebrando una ocasión especial como la llegada de la princesa, los cocineros habían desplegado sus conocimientos culinarios para darle la mejor bienvenida a la que todos creían sería la siguiente reina y como tal debía tener la mejor imagen de las tierras en las que, si todo salía bien, pasaría el resto de su vida. Habían casi terminado de comer cuando el acontecimiento que todos estamos esperando escuchar sucedió.

Anna sabía que el bajar a cenar con el Príncipe Hao significaba que tendría que darle una respuesta y no estaba del todo convencida de que casarse sin conocer más al hombre fuera lo correcto. Por un lado consideraba que era el muchacho que había adornado sus sueños desde que lo conoció y también recordaba haber gustado mucho del segundo en la línea al trono, cuyo nombre, a fuerza de no escuchar jamás, ya no recordaba. Pero había algo que no le dejaba tranquila. El Príncipe Hao no se había dado por vencido con sus hermanos y algo le decía a Anna que la historia no era exactamente como se la habían contado, lo que la llevó a desconfiar de todo el mundo en el castillo durante cinco minutos de silencio en los que estuvo observando cada centímetro que sus ojos le permitían tratando de encontrar algo que no encajara, pero parecía estar todo en su lugar.

-Anna?

La Princesa salió de su trance con un respingo y diciendo un burdo: -Ah, si?

-Estás… distraída.

-Lo siento, su majestad. Sólo estaba admirando el castillo. En realidad nunca viví así de bien desde que mis padres murieron, mi hermana siempre evitó darme lo que yo merecía como princesa y viví como una dama cualquiera toda mi vida. Hasta cierto punto me siento… ya como una reina. -El Príncipe, que durante el tiempo que Anna había hablado, había estado mirando hacía las paredes bañadas con oro y las pesadas y largas cortinas color vino del salón, dirigió su mirada rápidamente hacia la doncella con un dejo de sorpresa… Había dicho "ya como una reina"? -Su alteza… mis más sinceras disculpas. He estado siendo muy descortés con usted desde la mañana, le ruego me disculpe.

Hao tomó su mano y la besó. –Me parece increíble que un ser tan perfecto como tú, pida disculpas por un error que nunca cometió.

-Pero…

-No, mi amor por ti es infinito, Anna. Nada de lo que hagas podría molestarme.

Anna tomó entre sus manos la del Príncipe Hao, un momento de imperecedera comunión reino la estancia. Se miraron a los ojos y después de medio segundo, ella los apartó asustada. No sabía que había sido aquel instante, pero sabía que algo dentro de ella le decía que no estaba bien. Miró una vez más las paredes brillantes y fatuas, el plato del que había estado comiendo de pronto le pareció terrorífico y al cabo de un minuto volvió sus ojos a los de aquél que seguía mirándola, con los suyos, oscuros… hermosos.

-Yo… -la princesa titubeó, y tan pronto habían sonado aquellas dos letras de su boca, alguien entró, al parecer ilícitamente en la sala.

-Jinete? –Se escuchó una voz decir. Ambos se separaron súbitamente al ver al consejero real entrando tan campante al salón. –Oh, mis disculpas. –dijo sonriendo con sorna y haciendo una reverencia que se veía todo menos leal y humilde. Anna cogió de nuevo sus cubiertos y acomodándose un mechón de cabello siguió con su platillo.

-¿Qué quieres aquí, bufón? Ya te di agua y pan mohoso, largo. –dijo aquél sentado en la cabecera con aire de evidente felicidad y ganas de vacilón.

-Vengo a no interrumpirte, así que me voy. Tengan una agradable cena y por mis huesos que termine en algo más agradable aún.

-Largo! –dijo el Príncipe esta vez un poco molesto, pero aún en una actitud bromista con su sirviente.

Anna tosió, esa última frase la había dejado helada, pero decidió ignorar sus repentinas ganas de volver el estómago bebiendo un poco de agua mineral de aquella su copa de oro. Tosió de nuevo. Le comenzó a doler la cabeza y llevándose una mano a las sienes, cerró los ojos tratando de domar a su cuerpo. Se hizo un silencio rotundo y cuando abrió sus negros diamantes de nuevo, vio a ambos hombres mirándola atentamente.

-Estoy bien.

Los dos suspiraron. Yoh hizo una nueva reverencia, esta parecía algo más normal y desapareció de la vista de los príncipes al instante. El Príncipe Hao tomó una de sus manos y Anna, asustada de nuevo, la apartó con rapidez. No quería ir tan rápido, algo tenía que estar mal, era demasiado bello para ser cierto. Se llevó una mano al pecho, sentía que algo no la dejaba respirar en paz, sentía una angustia subiéndole por la garganta que la ahogaba. Algo le oprimía el corazón y cuando la princesa de la piel de arándano y olor de mantequilla y caramelo sentía aquello, nunca podía significar nada bueno.

-Príncipe Hao, -dijo con un hilillo de voz, tomó la mano de él con la suya temblorosa y de pronto moribunda. Miró a aquél hombre en la mesa con una mezcla de profundo desasosiego pero con las ganas repentinas de decirlo y de acabar de una vez por todas con la espera. Después de todo tenía al menos diez años esperando ese momento y un leve mareo no iba a hacerla echarse atrás. –Quiero ser su reina…

La cara del heredero al trono, que de pronto comprendió que, según los lineamientos, iba a poder ser Rey Supremo como tal de la Costa Oriente, se iluminó y una sonrisa de total plenitud y satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro. Anna creyó que aquella sonrisa mágica que destilaba una alegría capaz de hacer olvidar al mendigo su miseria, la había hecho olvidar de pronto el mal estado en el que se encontraba su cuerpo, pero se equivocó. Tan pronto como comprendió que se iba a casar y la angustia volvió a su cuello, una onda de calor asaltó su cuerpo y con una mortecina fatiga sus piernas, torso y brazos perdieron toda energía. Se sintió caer de su asiento… "¡Peste!" Pensó, su cabeza golpeó el suelo y entonces todo oscureció.

·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..

Y saben cómo surgió esto? No tenía internet y como las computadoras de mi escuela tienen un tojano y cometí el error de meter mi USB en ellas y en la mía ahora ambas tienen el hermoso virus. Mi PC-chan no abre Word, eso es pecado!! De pronto me di cuenta de que tenía que hacer una tarea y me senté en la laptop de mi papá a ser feliz y a escribirla. Mmm error, me encontré entonces en el disco de 250 GB que compró, mi montón de historias descontinuadas y de pronto me dije, bah, te gusta el teclado de las laptop, por qué no? Me faltaba cualquier cosilla para terminar el capítulo así que hoy 29 de Octubre de 2007 puedo decir que continué con una historia mía que algún día haré original. Bueno Shaman King me sirve únicamente para darla a conocer, si fuera totalmente mía nadie la leería cierto. Gracias a Hiroyuki Takei-sama, que nos dio una razón por que vivir y a Hao y a Annita que soportan las idioteces en las que en TODOS mis fics los meto. No, ya no son mi pareja favorita, pero aún los quiero mucho, aún son el mejor tabú del mundo.

**GRACIAS A: **Pfff! A quienes me dejaron reviews: Chidori-tao, mmmm "Alguien" jaja (en serio ô.o), ALEJANDRA, lintuasakura, Anna Kyouyama A y mi única y amorosa sensei Juny S. Tao. Awwwe no había actualizado este fic desde el año pasado. Ahora si tengo vergüenza... Ya, discúlpenme T-T.

No pido reviews. En serio, he aprendido a ser feliz conmigo misma.

Si no quieren dejarlos, pues igual o los dejarán.

Claro que si quieren pues adelante, los invito a pulsar ese botoncito allá abajo que dice: "GO!"

**n.n Ja ne!**


End file.
